Anniversary
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's the two year anniversary between The Man of a Thousand Ladies and the Queen of Shadows and everyone is hyped up about it! When the couple goes out for the day, will they be able to ignore the rumors going around or will they (especially Shell) break under the tension?


**Anniversary**

**Summary: **It's the two year anniversary between The Man of a Thousand Ladies and the Queen of Shadows and everyone is hyped up about it! When the couple goes out for the day, will they be able to ignore the rumors going around or will they (especially Shell) break under the tension?

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **DoflaxShell

…**.**

"Shell…..Shell-bell," the brunette felt a finger trail across her face, tickling her. She groaned and shifted groggily, rolling onto her stomach. She grabbed the pillow and shoved her face into it.

"Too early…." She said groggily, her voice muffled by the oh-so soft white pillow. She heard her lover chuckle.

"It's only 9:30 love," he spoke and she became aware that he was slowly lifting her shirt up. "I was thinking that we could go out for breakfast and spend the day together…since it's our anniversary after all, fufufufufu."

_Oh shit, that's right. I didn't forget…but I'm tired. _Shell thought, shivering a little bit when his cool fingertips trailed up her spine, tracing the angel wings tattoo on her back. She was now fully aware when he pressed a soft kiss on the middle of her back and then trailed kisses up until he reached her ear and bit down, tugging a little.

"Ow!" she yelped and turned her head to glare at the blonde. He only grinned and released her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smoothing down her spiked-up locks.

"Relax angel," he purred and traced the scar on her left cheek. "Now, I'll leave you to take a shower and get dressed while I go check the reservations!" he kissed her nose quickly and then pranced out of the room.

Shell blinked tiredly and sighed as her stomach rumbled. She threw the covers off and headed to the shower, dressing in black skinny jeans with a red tank top and her long black trench coat with knee high boots and the purple gemstone around her neck. She quickly brushed through her dark brown, highlighted hair.

"Damnit," she swore loudly when she couldn't smooth down the spikes. She didn't have this problem often, but when she did, it usually took her quite some time to get the spikes to go down.

"Captain-sama!" she heard Lillianne shout and was immediately tackled to the floor by the adorable redhead. "Happy anniversary Captain!" she squeezed the older woman tightly, causing her to turn blue in the face.

"Lillianne," Law scolded and picked up the redhead by the back of her jacket. "Sorry about that Miss Shell, I couldn't stop her."

Shell coughed as she regained her air back. "It's fine." She mumbled and stood up, smoothing her hair down as Lillianne had messed it up again. "I just can't get these damn spikes to smooth down…."

"You worry too much Shell-sama." Lillianne smirked. "Doflamingo doesn't care how you look; you're pretty no matter how you look."

"I am never sleeping with my hair up again…"

About a half hour later, the blonde came back and announced that the reservations were all good to go. "The infamous Queen of Shadows…..huh…." Shell mumbled.

"Whatdya say angel?" the blonde questioned as his arm curled around her waist.

"Nothin'." She replied, feeling a little self-conscious as she glanced at her bounty poster.

**SHELBY ELIZABETH HARTFORD**

**THE QUEEN OF SHADOWS**

**BOUNTY: 340,000,000**

Shell frowned when she realized her bounty was the same as Doflamingo's, except he didn't have one anymore because he was a Shichibukai. There wasn't a person in the entire Grand Line that hadn't seen her bounty poster. Most of the villagers were aware of how dangerous Shell was, but most of them were nice because she protected them when they were in trouble.

And they did manage to warm up to Doflamingo….even if he sometimes went around randomly killing marines.

And then when her father found out….

Oh-no, not her _biological _father.

Her father-figure.

Well, Shell considered him her father since her own never talked to her or wanted to see her, much like the rest of her biological family.

_Flashback, 1 year ago…._

_Shell sighed heavily as she waited for the person to pick up on the Den-Den Mushi. When the line clicked, a male voice spoke, who she recognized as Mr. 1. "Yes?" _

"_Hey Mr. 1, um…is Crocodile around?" Shell asked nervously, asking for the tall, former Warlord. _

"_Oh Shelby," Mr. 1 spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice. "We haven't heard from you since the Whitebeard War." _

"_Yeah, I've been a little busy." She spoke, scratching the scar on her left cheek. _

"_Sir Crocodile is around, I will fetch him for you." And with that, she heard the Den-Den Mushi be put down. _

_Shell swallowed the lump in her throat. She was wondering how bad he would take the news. About her getting married to Doflamingo. He and Crocodile weren't on good terms and he had been a little shocked when he found out that she and Doflamingo were dating. _

_Of course, she loved Crocodile as much as her own father, even if he was only a mere 16 years older than her, as where Doflamingo was 11 years older than her. _

_She remembered when he had been defeated by Luffy in Alabasta and sent to Impel Down. She had been angry with Luffy, but her anger had quickly disappeared when she saw her father-figure, bruised and battered a little, but alive. Crocodile had been the one to protect her since Doflamingo was busy having fun somewhere else. _

_When she had nearly been slaughtered by Kizaru from his Devil Fruit, Crocodile had come at the last second to save her. That's when Doflamingo came around, furious that Kizaru attacked her and nearly killed the man before Crocodile asked what Doflamingo's relationship with Shell was. _

_When Doflamingo said they were together…..Crocodile was speechless. _

_He didn't blow up like Shell thought he would, instead, he threatened to kill Doflamingo if she even so much shed a tear. _

_Doflamingo was not fazed by the large, golden hook that threatened to run through him. _

_Shell's heartbeat sped up when she heard the Den-Den Mushi be picked up and the deep, relaxed voice on the other end. "This is Crocodile." _

_She was afraid to speak and wanted to hang up for a second, but she had to tell him. "Um…." She spoke meekly. "It's me….." _

"_Shelby," the man spoke her full name. "It's been a while." _

_She chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah it has…" she spoke, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. _

"_Did you call to tell me something? I can hear the nervousness in your voice…" _

_Damn, she forgot about that. _

"_Um…..I called to tell you….." she began, swallowing another lump in her throat. "I'm uh…I'm…..getting married….." _

_There was complete silence on the other end and Shell waited for the scream that was threatening to leave his mouth. She was about to slightly pull the Den-Den Mushi away from her ear when he spoke, soft and calmly. "I already know." _

_Shell blinked. "Wait, what?" _

"_I already know." He repeated. _

"_W-what?! How?!" _

"_Doflamingo called, asking before he proposed." _

"_A-and you weren't….mad…?" _

"_No." _

_Shell could sigh in relief if she wanted to. Thank god. She thought, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Um….well….." _

"_Have you heard from your biological family at all?" _

_She snorted. "No, they could care less." _

"_Then I and Mr. 1 will be there at the wedding. Of course, who else would walk you down the isle?" _

_She felt like fainting. How she thought of this man as her father-figure, she would never know. "Wow, I feel so relieved…." She laughed. "Thanks dad!" she said and then realized what she had said, putting a hand over her mouth. She always called him either Sir or just Crocodile, never dad, daddy or father. _

_The man was silent for a moment before he spoke. "One more thing, you may think of me as a father-figure, but never call me that sort of name." _

_He wasn't angry. _

"_Alright, sorry about that." She said nervously. "Um…I gotta go….Lillianne's expecting me for lunch…" _

"_Alright Shelby. We'll arrive at the wedding when it comes. Stay out of trouble." _

"_Yes sir, you too." _

_End flashback…_

Shell snorted lightly.

"Hm? Did you say something love?" the blonde asked as they walked into hers and Lillianne's favorite café shop.

"No." she replied and sat down as their waitress walked over.

….

"Ridiculous! I cannot believe the Man of a Thousand Ladies and the Queen of Shadows is getting married! Can you believe that?!" a middle aged woman exclaimed loudly to a bunch of people around her.

"Who cares?" a kid said boredly.

"Who cares? WHO CARES?!" the woman shrieked in the kid's ears, making him deaf for all two seconds as she continued. "That man is nothing but trouble! He is probably cheating on the girl as we speak! Have you seen how beautiful she is? She is only putting herself in more heartbreak than ANYONE can EVER imagine!"

The people around her saw the couple standing behind the ranting woman and they all backed away fearfully as the dark aura surrounded the brunette's form, nearly engulfing her and the blonde beside her.

"Someone needs to call off everything before that beautiful, young lady gets hurt!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" a voice screamed angrily and the woman whirled around, her eyes widening in fear as she came face to face with Shell herself.

Her eyes were narrowed to slits, her eyes showing a murderous intent as her fiancée beside her tried to calm her down. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIM?! DO YOU KNOW THE HELL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER?! WE FACED DEATH TOGETHER! I LOOKED DEATH IN THE FACE AND SAID HE COULDN'T HAVE ME AND DOFLAMINGO WAS THERE!"

Shell then grabbed the woman's shirt and hauled her up with brute strength, slamming her up against the wall of the building. "DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TO HEAR YOU RANT ABOUT HOW AWFUL HE IS?! I AM ONE FUCKING SECOND FROM TAKING MY SWORD AND SHOVING IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT IT'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING SPINE IN HALF!"

The woman whimpered as the brunette glared at her with such a ferocity that it chilled her to the very core of her body.

"Now listen to me BITCH. If I hear you rant one more time…I swear to god…..I'll FUCKING kill you." And Shell shoved the woman away from her and marched off, her aura making people quickly move out of the way as it radiated off of her.

She felt angry tears spill down her cheeks as she walked into the woods, hands clenched by her sides so tightly her knuckles turned white and she drew blood from digging her fingernails into her palms.

She wanted to scream out in rage of how awful that woman spoke of Doflamingo.

She decided to and let out a scream of pure, raw rage that drove birds to fly away and animals to run from the noise.

Then, she collapsed to her knees and let the tears spill down.

It wasn't very much longer when she heard footsteps on the grass and large, tanned arms went around her, pulling the crying brunette to the large man.

He knew her pain. He had to suffer the insults and complaints just as much as she, Lillianne and Law did.

He ran his fingers through her dark, highlighted locks, feeling how soft her hair was. Her crying was beginning to die down and all he heard now was sniffles and coughs. She wiped roughly at her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to get the tears to stop. "I should've just killed that woman…" she mumbled.

"As much as I would love to see you do that, I think your anger scared her enough love." He chuckled, tracing her jaw line with one finger. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better angel?"

She lifted her head to look up at him and he saw the particular look in her eyes. "Oh." He said and smirked. "I see. The mansion?"

"No, here." She growled and grabbed his shirt, slamming her lips onto his. The blonde smirked and returned the violent kiss, putting his hands on her hips and pushing her onto the soft grass. Her fingers slide into his hair, pulling at the blonde strands and he growled, pushing his tongue into her mouth and they competed in a battle of dominance, which he eventually won.

She moaned as he attacked her neck, leaving red marks in his wake. He quickly pulled off her pants and everything else she wore beneath her waist and she breathed heavily. "Please…." She begged on like it was for dear life.

He smirked and looped her legs over his shoulders and then thrusted deep, causing her to scream. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she fought to keep them back as he began to steadily thrust. She gasped out loudly when he bit down hard on her collarbone, drawing blood and then sucking on the spot.

She let out another scream at one particular hard thrust and moaned at the same time. He swore to himself, feeling her become tighter and tighter. "Ugh! Scream my name angel!"

On cue, she screamed out his name and that's when he groaned as he felt her walls clamp down around him and reached his end. He rested his head on her shoulder as they both breathed heavily.

She flinched when he slipped out and she managed to get her clothes back on as he buttoned his own. Once she was fully dressed, he embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Feel any better angel?"

She returned the embrace as much as she could, seeing how he was twice her height. "Uh-huh. I feel much better."

"Just wait till tonight. Fufufufufu."

Shell blushed and just shook her head.


End file.
